Quidditch in Common
by BritishPotter101
Summary: Starts at the beginning of PoA. A love story mixed with action!


A boy of thirteen, a newly turned teenager, who had not celebrated his birthday that day was under his bed sheets. His sharp green eyes scanned a thick, brown book from behind round, cracked spectacles. He swatted his messy, jet black hair from his view which revealed a lightning shaped scar above his right eyebrow. This was no normal cut. This scar was the consequence of a dark and powerful curse being thrown at the boy.

The boy checked the page again and flourished his wand in a curling pattern, "Lumos Maxima!" He whispered forcefully. A small, weak ball of white light exited the wand but died down again. The boy grunted. "Lumos Maxima!" The exact same thing happened again, except the ball lingered for a moment longer. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead and wiped away the glistening sweat. It was a hot night in late July, the 31st to be exact. He grimaced and pulled back the covers. He turned to his right and took a swig from a bottle of butterbeer that his greatest friend, Ron Weasley, had supplied him with.

The boy's best friends were Ron Weasley, a tall ginger haired boy who loved food and Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl who loved reading.

"Right, back to it." Said the boy to no one in a dull tone. He pulled the duvet back over his body and chanted, "Lumos Maxima!" this time a much, much larger ball appeared and filled the room in a sparkling dazzle. "Nox!" he hurriedly whispered and the light immediately blinked out as if it hadn't been there at all.

"Harry Potter!" Bellowed a very grumpy man from outside his bedroom door. _Oh, no!_ thought Harry frantically. He heard keys jangling hurriedly in the brass lock. There was a clicking noise and the door flung open. The man standing the doorway had a large moustache and a large frame. His podgy face was contorted into a deep look of hatred. His receding mousey brown hair was swept to the side untidily. He bellowed again, "Go to sleep boy! Extra chores tomorrow for you!" but Harry knew that he already did all of the chores anyway so there was no real threat in his words.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Chided Harry lamely. Vernon just scowled as Harry turned over and fell asleep.

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

"Get up boy! I want bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee!" demanded Uncle Vernon. Harry heard the keys jingle in the lock and then click. Uncle Vernon stormed off down the landing and towards the stairs.

"Yes, sir." Harry huffed. He rolled out of his creaking bed and thudded onto the floor. He grabbed his toothbrush and trudged to the bathroom. Harry kept his toothbrush in his room because he often found that Dudley, his dreaded cousin, would place it in the toilet.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he saw Uncle Vernon sitting on a neat barstool reading what seemed to be a letter. "Oh, excellent! Marge is coming to stay on Friday for a few nights." Said Uncle Vernon jovially. Harry groaned and could have sworn he heard his stern and nosy Aunt Petunia let out a whimper. "Don't groan like that boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon as he lazily began to rip open more of his post.

Aunt Marge. The cruellest woman that Harry had ever met. Uncle Vernon's sister was a large and bossy being. She often taunted Harry about his dead parents and set her dog loose on him. Her dog was named Ripper. Ripper once chased him up a tree when Harry was just seven. Aunt Marge only told him to back down at about 3am. It was a very cold night and made worse by the dog hounding at his toes.

"Now do my breakfast! And don't you dare burn it!" Uncle Vernon snapped again. But Harry never burnt the food, either out of fear of what would happen or just luck. Harry slowly made his way to the fridge and took out the bacon. He retrieved some eggs and started cracking them on the side of the frying pan.

"How many rashers, sir?" asked Harry politely as he carefully tore open the packet.

"I think four will do. Hurry up boy! I can't be late!" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily. "Where's my coffee?"

"I'll do it now, sir." Harry said in a monotone as he hurried about the tidy kitchen. He poured his uncle some coffee then returned to the frying pan.

"You will do the lawn today. Paint the shed white again, properly! Empty the bins, clean the upstairs bathroom and scrub the front door. Your aunt will give you further instructions after lunch." Stated Uncle Vernon loudly.

' _Uh, not too bad. Worse than normal, but not THE worst.'_ Thought Harry with a mild shrug.

He plated Uncle Vernon's breakfast and walked towards the living room. He pushed open the door and poked his head in. His aunt was on the couch reading a magazine that looked stupid to Harry. "Aunt Petunia, what would you like to eat?" asked Harry in a civil manner.

"Oh, perhaps some toast will do." She replied not looking up from her magazine.

"And to drink?" Harry said politely.

"Orange juice and tea." She said dismissively.

Harry closed the door. He passed Uncle Vernon in the hallway as he was putting on his cap and grey coat. "Have a good day, Uncle Vernon." Harry said nicely. His uncle just grunted and barged past him.

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The sun was blazing down upon Harry as he scrubbed the front door with soapy water for the third time that week. Harry lifted his shirt off, with difficulty as the sweat made it cling to him. A few moments later he slipped inside and walked into the kitchen. He jumped up onto a barstool and said, "Aunt Petunia, what is there for lunch? What chores do I have to do later?"

Aunt Petunia spun around and saw her scrawny nephew sitting at the counter. She frowned. _He was so thin!_ She thought. She brushed away the thought and handed him some bread and cheese.

Harry stuffed the cheese into the bread and ate hastily. Aunt Petunia walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a packet then to the freezer and pulled out another packet. She placed them in front of Harry and said, "There, boy." She puffed out her chest and walked into the living room.

Harry looked down, his eyes must be deceiving him? Aunt Petunia had laid a packet of crisps and an ice lolly on the granite surface. He gobbled down the ready salted flavoured crisps and snatched up the ice lolly. He crept to the door of the living room and rapped his knuckles on it.

"Yes?" came a sharp voice from inside.

Harry stepped inside and turned towards his aunt, "What are my new chores?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Have the afternoon off, but don't make a fuss, okay? Don't tell your uncle!" she strained as if it pained her to say it.

He mumbled his thanks as his lips curved into a smile. He turned to the door but froze, he wheeled around and questioned in his most innocent tone, "Would I be able to let Hedwig out and would it be possible to sign a form for school?" He winced, waiting for a shout but none came.

Instead, a quiet voice said, "Go on then." She sighed and delved into her magazine.

Harry bounded up the stairs and dashed into his small room. His eyes darted around for the slip of paper. He glimpsed it and snatched it up.

He practically jumped down the stairs in one leap and crashed into the living room. He handed her the paper.

"Pen." She said reluctantly.

Harry pulled a pen from his pocket and handed it to her excitedly. She gazed across the paper and read, "Hogsmeade visits permission form." She de-lidded the pen and wrote 'Petunia Dursley' on the dotted line and put 'Harry Potter' next to 'student name'.

She handed it back to the green-eyed boy as he said "Thanks!" and exited the room.

Harry reached his bedroom in his best mood in a long time. He flung open the door and laid down on his bed. He gathered his thoughts then snatched up some parchment and a quill. He stared into the distance for a moment, then wrote.

 _ **Dear Ron,**_

 _ **How was Egypt? I bet it was great, did you see the pyramids or the sphinx? How is the family? When do you get back?**_

 _ **As usual, I have just been doing chores you know. My uncle has been in a foul mood. I found out that my horrid Aunt Marge is coming to stay soon. I hate her. My Aunt Petunia actually signed my Hogsmeade form! I'm so excited.**_

 _ **Have you heard from Hermione recently? Would it be at all possible to come and stay at The Burrow just to avoid my Aunt Marge?**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **P.S. How is Ginny after the incident?**_

Harry didn't know why he mentioned Ginny but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

He re-read the letter then enveloped it and handed it to his snowy owl, Hedwig, "To Ron Weasley." Harry whispered. He opened the window and Hedwig soared joyfully out into the summer heat. She changed her course and headed west.

All Harry could do was to wait patiently for a reply. He sunk onto his bed and closed his eyes.

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Harry was reading when Hedwig soared noiselessly into the room. She hooted happily and Harry bolted to his feet. He gave Hedwig a treat and some water then ripped the letter from Hedwig's beak.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **Egypt was fantastic! We visited the Sphinx and some of the Pyramids! The family is great. The twins pranked loads of people while we were there. Ginny wasn't great earlier in the summer but the trip has done her loads of good. We came back yesterday and Hedwig arrived almost instantly.**_

 _ **Apparently Hogsmeade is brilliant! The twins always go to Zonko's Joke Shop and it's meant to be a right laugh. I hate to hear about your uncle and your Aunt Marge.**_

 _ **I talked to mum and dad and they said you can come and stay whenever you want. If you reply quick enough, we can come and get you tomorrow at six or the next day at four?**_

 _ **Yeah, Hermione has written once and she seems to be okay. She is coming to stay soon as well!**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon,**_

 _ **Ron Weasley**_

 _ **P.S. Ginny says thanks for asking.**_

' _Right!'_ thought Harry. ' _I can do this!'_ He stood up and went downstairs.

He heard his aunt and uncle conversing from inside the door. He gathered his thoughts, took a sharp intake of breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said Uncle Vernon in an annoyed tone.

Harry stepped through the frame, smiled, and sat down opposite his aunt and uncle. His uncle looked at him angrily. "What?" He shouted.

"Well, my friend asked if I could stay with him for the rest of the holidays, and I was wondering if you would let me?" Harry asked nervously. He winced at the coming answer.

His uncle's ugly face screwed up as he tried to weigh the positives and negatives of Harry's departure. "Would they pick you up?" He said through gritted teeth. Harry nodded. Uncle Vernon considered this. "Would you be having fun there?" his uncle smirked as he said this.

Harry's heart sank. ' _Of course, he wasn't allowed to have fun.'_ Harry thought sadly.

"Vernon, think of the positives." It was his aunt's voice. She sounded slightly… off.

Both, Harry and his uncle looked up at her. "Petunia? Oh, I suppose he would be better gone when Marge comes!" Uncle Vernon huffed. He stood up at strode out of the room.

' _YES! YES! YES! WHOO!'_ Harry thought. A wide smile broke onto his face. He ran out of the room and up to his bedroom. He had to reply to Ron!

Harry wrote a brief letter to Ron and told Hedwig to hurry. With luck, he would be gone by the next day!

Harry wheeled around, someone had knocked on his door. He crept to it and peered out. His Aunt Petunia stood there. "I just thought that it would be better if you weren't here when Marge is. I know how much she despises you. She isn't the best of women." With that, she walked off.

Harry thought that she wasn't anyone to talk about 'The best of women' but it would do.

Harry spent the rest of the day sprinting around the room packing; clothes, books and sweets into his reddish-brown trunk.

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The time had finally come. He had received Hedwig about an hour earlier with the words;

 **Okay, 6pm it is. See you then,**

 **Ron**

On a scrap of paper.

He patiently waited in his bedroom next to his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He then wondered how the Weasleys were actually arriving. _'I hope it's something normal!'_ thought Harry.

5:57pm… 5:59pm… 6:01pm… 6:22pm…

Harry became very nervous. ' _Where are they?'_ He thought frantically as he wrung his hands.

' _Ding-Dong!'_ The doorbell rang. Harry bounded down the stairs so fast that he would have even knocked Uncle Vernon backwards! He wrenched the door open.

"Delivery for you. Sign here please." A small, brown-haired man stood in front of him. He was wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans. A van's engine was spluttering outside the driveway. His outstretched hand gripped a piece of paper on which, rested a black pen.

Harry face dropped. ' _Great!'_ He thought sarcastically. He gratefully took the items from the man and did a little squiggle in the 'signature box'. The man smiled at him and gave him a large cardboard box.

"Here you go." Squeaked the man. He turned on his heels and marched towards his pathetic van.

Harry hauled the large box into the hallway as Uncle Vernon came out of the kitchen. A smile formed on his face. "They're not here yet?" said the large man mockingly. "Give me that!" he took the box from Harry's arms and carried it back into the kitchen. Harry sighed and trudged back upstairs.

Harry made it to the fifth step when, 'Ding-Dong!' cut him short. He ran back down and opened the door again.

"Hello, Harry!" said a ginger-haired man with blue eyes. He wore long, black robes and had a cheerful look on his kind face. His name was Arthur Weasley, Ron's father.

Harry smiled at him and returned the greetings excitedly.

"Hi Harry!" chimed the twins in unison. They both looked like their father and had the exact same fire-coloured hair. Their names were Fred and George and they were identical. The only way of telling the difference was that Fred was an inch taller.

Harry once again said "Hello!" happily.

"Ron, Ginny and mum are making dinner." said George, almost as if he could read Harry's mind. "Where's your stuff?" questioned Fred.

"Upstairs. I'll get it!" exclaimed Harry.

"No need! We'll get it!" replied the twins quickly. They hurried past Harry and up the stairs.

"Would it be possible to have a word with your aunt and uncle, Harry?" asked Mr Weasley politely.

Harry laughed, "Well yes, but they won't overly appreciate it!" he laughed again. "Just through here." Said Harry as he guided Mr Weasley to the kitchen. He led him in and Uncle Vernon tensed.

"Hello, you must be Harry's uncle?" smiled Mr Weasley, offering a handshake. Uncle Vernon backed away. Mr Weasley seemed taken aback. He regathered himself and said, "Don't worry, Harry is safe with us! We best be off, dinner's nearly ready. Thank you, goodbye!"

Uncle Vernon just grunted and looked annoyed.

"Goodbye, Uncle Vernon!" chimed Harry happily. Once again, Uncle Vernon just grunted and muttered, "Bye."

Mr Weasley looked horrified at Uncle Vernon's reply but said nothing as Harry hurried him back to the door. "How did you get here?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, we apparated!" replied Mr Weasley jovially. Just then, the twins came back down the stairs carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Ready boys?" asked Mr Weasley, they all nodded, "Good, let's go then!"

They all followed him to a small area of trees at the end of Privet Drive. Harry was still grinning. He was leaving the Dursleys!

"Right, Fred and George, grab my left arm." Commanded Mr Weasley. They obeyed him. He turned on Harry. "Grab my right arm."

Harry complied and clung to Mr Weasley's torn cloak. For a moment, all was still then a horrible feeling came over Harry.

He felt as if someone was hooking his nose forward whilst his eyes were popping back into his skull. His legs went limp. He was spinning sideways with a silent scream. His body compressed to a mere 4 foot in height. And then he collapsed onto a muddy floor.

He took in his surroundings. It seemed as if he was on a farm. There was a small river trickling to his right and a row of trees to his left.

He scrambled to his feet and fell down again. His legs still felt like jelly. After a few moments, he managed to recover and stand up.

He was on top of a large hill which overlooked a small village. Harry knew what it was called, Ottery St Catchpole.

He wheeled around and his smile almost split his face. He was at The Burrow.


End file.
